The First Good Thanksgiving
by Peachy-Author
Summary: Set in the "Present Meets Future" timeline, this story is about Max and Annabeth's first Thanksgiving with Dudley and Kitty's family. Chapter story! COMPLETE!
1. Preparations

(A/N: Okay, I had an idea for another "T.U.F.F. Puppy" Thanksgiving fic, and here it is! However, this one takes place in the "Present Meets Future" timeline, and it's Max and Annabeth's first Thanksgiving with Dudley and Kitty's family! Enjoy!)

It was the day before Thanksgiving in the city of Petropolis. Everyone was looking forward to what this holiday brought, such as the football games, the parade, the feast, and being with friends and family. Still, this was a time to be thankful, and there was quite a bit of thankfulness in the city now. But we haven't the time to worry about that. We're supposed to get to Dudley and Kitty's house, so let's get a move on!

At Dudley and Kitty's, the mentioned agents had gotten off of work and were busy getting part of the feast ready.

"Why are Mom and Dad fixing part of the feast tonight?" Max asked his siblings as they played a video game.

"According to Mom, she and Dad have done it this way ever since they got married." George said.

"Yup. They get the pies baked, the turkey ready, and the stuffing prepared the day before. It gives them a few less things to do on Thanksgiving." Summer said.

"That's actually a good idea." Annabeth said.

"Just wait until tomorrow, when it's time for the feast. We get to have a feast bad guys can't stand in the least!" Molly said.

"It already sounds better than what we had at the orphanage!" Annabeth said.

"Sounds like Thanksgiving over there was nothing to be thankful for." George said.

"Our 'Thanksgiving dinner' was the same thing we had for every meal, day in and day out, gruel; and we certainly weren't thankful for that." Annabeth said.

"Man, that makes for a lousy Thanksgiving. Well, we've got plenty to be thankful for this year." Max said.

"I know. We're not orphans anymore, we've got cool parents, awesome siblings, and a real Thanksgiving feast to look forward to." Annabeth said.

"Exactly." said Max.

Though Dudley and Kitty were busy preparing the feast, they still managed to get dinner on the table at a decent time.

After dinner, Dudley and Kitty stayed up until late getting the pies baked, the turkey handled, and the stuffing ready. When everything was done, they put on their pajamas and went to bed.

"Glad that's finally done." Dudley said as he snuggled under the covers with his wife.

"Yeah. That'll save us some work tomorrow." Kitty said, falling asleep in her husband's arms.

And so ends the first chapter of a new Thanksgiving fic. Sorry it's so short, but I will see to it that the next chapters are a bit longer.


	2. Thanksgiving Breakfast

(A/N: So we've made it to Chapter 2! Let's see how this plays out! Get ready!)

It was Thanksgiving Day in the city of Petropolis. Most everyone felt thankful today, since the big day was finally here. And as you might have guessed, we're supposed to be at Dudley and Kitty's house, so what are we waiting for? Get the lead out!

We arrive at Dudley and Kitty's house just in time to see them wake up, bright and early.

"Morning already?" Dudley asked, looking at the clock.

"Obviously. And knowing the kids, they're probably up and ready by now." Kitty said as she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

"And it's Thanksgiving! We'd better hurry up and get ready!" Dudley shouted, remembering what today was as he jumped out of bed and got into the shower in record time.

"Oh, Dudley..." Kitty sighed, shaking her head as she got ready to join her husband in the shower.

Meanwhile, the kids were downstairs, having breakfast. They'd showered and gotten dressed beforehand, and so they decided to fix themselves something to eat, make things a little easier for Dudley and Kitty.

"This should make things easier for Mom and Dad." Molly said.

"We could make things even more easier by fixing breakfast for them, too, so they can take it easy until it's time to start preparing the food." Annabeth said.

"Good idea!" her siblings exclaimed in unison, and they decided to do just that.

When Dudley and Kitty came down, dressed and ready for the day, they weren't surprised to see that the kids were ready for the day. But what did surprise them was that the kids were fixing breakfast. In fact, they were fixing bacon and eggs, and they made a lot of bacon. They also fixed some toast. And they gave the food to their parents.

"You're not having any?" Kitty asked the kids as Dudley started devouring his breakfast.

"We already ate breakfast. We thought we'd fix breakfast for you guys to make things a little easier." Summer explained.

"Aww, you kids are so sweet!" Kitty said. Then she started to eat her breakfast just as Dudley finished.

"Man, that was good! The kids really outdid themselves!" Dudley said.

"I'm really proud of them, Dudley." Kitty said.

"So am I, Kitty." Dudley replied.

Then Dudley and Kitty washed the dishes, and when that was done, they joined the kids in the living room, where they watched "Quacky the Duck", and because today was Thanksgiving, he was doing the show at the annual Thanksgiving Day Parade.

"So Quacky does his show at the parade on Thanksgiving?" Max said.

"He's been doing it that way for years." George said.

"And I don't think he's gonna do it any other way on a day like this." Summer said.

The show was over at its usual time, but the parade was still going on. However, that didn't stop Dudley from going to the kitchen to stuff the turkey while he pre-heated the oven, and when it was ready, he popped the turkey into the oven.

Now that the turkey was good to go, Dudley came back out into the living room.

"What were you up to, Dad?" Molly asked.

"I went to go stuff the turkey, and then I put it in the oven. Now it's cooking!" Dudley said.

"Can't wait until it's ready!" George said.

"Neither can I!" Dudley said.

"But you're all gonna have to wait. We go through this every year." Kitty said.

"At least I get to celebrate Thanksgiving with a family again, since I don't exactly remember my first one." Annabeth said.

And that's the second chapter! I did promise that it would be longer than the previous one, though. Stay tuned for Chapter 3!


	3. Peg Arrives

(A/N: Now it is time for Chapter 3. Okay, I'll start it right now so you don't have to be in suspense for long.)

While the family enjoyed the parade, they heard a knock at the door.

"I got it!" said Molly, and she went to the door and opened it to see...

"Grandma! Happy Thaksgiving!" Molly exclaimed.

"Happy Thanksgiving, sweetheart!" Peg said as she and her granddaughter shared a hug.

"Grandma!" George, Summer, Max, and Annabeth exclaimed upon hearing their sister and grandmother, and they ran over there to give their grandma a hug.

"How are my grandkids?" Peg asked.

"We're fine, Grandma." George assured her.

"Better than ever, since I don't have to spend the holiday in an orphanage." Annabeth said.

"Now that I'm part of a real family again, I'm feeling thankful." Max said.

"We're happy, Grandma." said Summer.

"Hi, Mom!" Dudley greeted his mom.

"Hi, Peg." Kitty smiled.

"Dudley, Kitty! How're ya doing?" Peg called out as she walked over to them.

"We're doing good." Dudley said, giving his mom a hug.

"What he said." Kitty replied, also hugging Peg.

They watched the parade as long as it was on, though every now and again, Dudley would get up and check on the turkey, and he'd be basting it, to give it flavor. (A/N: My dad does this a lot.)

"Just wait until the turkey is ready. It's gonna be great!" Dudley said as he returned from his latest trip to the kitchen.

"Better than last year's turkey?" Summer asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see!" Dudley said.

"You guys are gonna love the turkey! Dad always makes it good!" George said to Max and Annabeth.

"Looking forward to it!" Max grinned.

"So am I!" Annabeth said.

"We're all looking forward to it!" said Molly.

After the parade, Dudley turned the T.V. to a football game, so the kids went to the den to find something else to do. It didn't take them long to figure out what they wanted to do. They decided to play some "Donkey Kong 64", and each of them would play as one of the 5 Kongs that were playable in the game.

"So long as Dad's yelling doesn't cause us to screw up." George said.

"Yeah, Dad does get pretty loud when he watches football." Annabeth said, having seen Dudley in action when he watched football.

The kids played the game for as long as they could, but as they knew, it's very hard to play video games when Dudley is watching football, because every time he yelled, the kids were startled, and they'd mess up.

"Okay, we really can't play video games when Dad watches football." said Max as they shut off the game.

"Let's watch cartoons, instead!" Summer decided.

So the kids watched some episodes of the "Donkey Kong Country" cartoon series. And they watched the cartoon while Dudley and Kitty checked up on the turkey and finished fixing the rest of the feast.

Because the kids were enjoying the cartoon, it seemed like not much time had passed when they heard Dudley and Kitty saying, "Dinner's ready!"

And so the feast is ready, and it's time for dinner! Stay tuned, 'cause we're still not done!


	4. The Best Dinner

(A/N: Wow, we've already made it to Chapter 4! Can't believe we've made it this far! Okay, I'll get into the chapter; no need to complain!)

"Dinner's ready?" George said, having heard what his parents said.

"All right!" the kids said as they turned off the T.V. in the den and ran to the dining room, where the table was set and loaded with food.

"This looks a lot better than the 'Thanksgiving feast' we had at the orphanage!" Annabeth gasped.

"And I'll bet it tastes good, too." Max said.

"Believe you me, it does!" Molly said.

The kids all sat down with Dudley, Kitty, and Peg, and then they began to eat. Needless to say, everyone enjoyed the feast. Dudley, Kitty, Peg, and the triplets enjoyed the dinner as they usually did, but Max and Annabeth were clearly enjoying it more, for when they tried the food, their eyes fell out like golf balls (but they reappeared in their proper places a second later).

"Wow! I've never had a Thanksgiving dinner with food as good as this!" Max said.

"Neither have I! This is amazing!" Annabeth sighed in happiness.

"We told ya so!" the triplets replied, beaming at their adopted siblings.

"We know." Annabeth replied.

"And you weren't kidding." Max said.

"We don't kid when it comes to Thanksgiving dinner. Mom and Dad outdo themselves every Thanksgiving." Summer told them.

Nobody else could say a word after that, because they were all too busy enjoying the food.

After a while, they were all pretty full, except for Dudley.

"Who wants pie?" Dudley asked.

"Dudley, how can you still be hungry? We're all full!" Kitty said.

"I'm not." Dudley said.

"Not surprised. He's always hungry." George said.

"We've noticed." Max and Annabeth replied, referring to when they all went to the past and joined Dudley and Kitty on their adventures.

"Dudley, I know you've still got room for dessert, but you're gonna have to wait until we've digested." Peg told him.

"Aww, I can't wait that long." Dudley pouted.

"Of course you can! You watch football while you wait." Kitty told him.

"Oh, that's right!" Dudley said, and he darted back into the living room to watch the football game.

"I guess we'd better get the leftovers put away, and get the dishes washed." Kitty said.

The kids helped Kitty get the leftovers in the fridge, but when that was done, they went back to the den to watch more cartoons. Luckily, Peg helped her with the dishes.

After everyone digested, they had room for dessert.

"Yes! Pie!" Dudley cheered, glad to be getting at the pies.

"Yay!" the kids cheered, also glad that it was time for dessert.

So everyone had a slice of pie for dessert, and it was very good.

Later that night, Peg went home, and everyone got ready for bed. Even though they all went to bed at a decent hour, it didn't mean they stayed asleep when they went to sleep. No, a certain someone named Dudley Puppy got out of bed in the middle of the night and went downstairs to the kitchen for something known as a 'late-night refrigerator raid'. However, he wasn't alone.

"Kids? What are you doing up?" Dudley asked, seeing George, Molly, Summer, Max, and Annabeth sitting at the dining room table, each with a plate of leftovers from the dinner.

"We couldn't sleep, so we decided to have some of the leftovers." Molly said.

"Looks like we're not alone." George said.

"Apparently not." Dudley said as he went to the fridge to fix himself a plate of leftovers.

It didn't take long for Kitty to come down for a glass of water, and when she saw Dudley and the kids enjoying the leftovers, she just shook her head.

"Hey Kitty, I think the author is about ready to end this story, since it's almost midnight, which will mark the end of Thanksgiving. Perhaps we should say something to the readers before it's over?" Dudley said to his wife.

"I suppose we could." Kitty said.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" they said to the readers.

The End

And I hope you have a happy Thanksgiving like one of our favorite families just did!


End file.
